he who sows virtue reaps honor
by boomfm23
Summary: "... He said that one day, a true master of the flame will unravel the hidden secrets of fire bending itself, and that they will help end this war. Then he gave the Stone to us to guard and look after until that person came to claim it." or, Zuko gets Druk earlier.


he who sows virtue reaps honor - chap 1 - the sky set on fire

Inspired by How to Raise Your Dragon by dorkium_sphere and Amazing Zuko Fic Idea by Caitsidhe on ao3.

* * *

The sky looked as if it was set on fire. The mountains surrounding them were framed with great golden rays of light. There was darkness weaving between the warm hues of color created in the sky as Agni descended below the horizon. Ending one more cycle of its life before starting anew.

Zuko could feel the life of his fire in his chi, the energy sinking into it, spreading through his entire body, from the bottom of his feet to the crown of his head.

Fire wasn't always destruction, it was also rebirth, warmth, passion, hope and joy all at once.

Fire is life, pulsing like a heartbeat.

Life is fire.

The aftershocks of his new understanding went through his soul, and left deep ripples inside of him. After so many years of seeing fire as a means of destruction, only seeing it rooted in anger, he just realized how wrong it was.

He slowly looked up and looked to his left to Aang. He was looking down at his hands, eyes wide and full of wonder.

Below on the ground, the warriors holding a circle of fire moved their arms in a circle, and extinguished the flame and stopping hands in a position.

Zuko and Aang took this as their cue to go back down the steps, back towards the Sun Warriors.

Zuko felt overwhelmed, as soon as he could speak again he said, "Their fire was beautiful. I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined."

"Like firebending harmony." Aang said in awe.

By then they were close enough to the bottom that the Sun Chief heard what they were saying. "Yes. They judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of firebending."

"I can't believe there are still living dragons." Zuko said, still stunned. "My uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon, and killed it."

"So your uncle lied?" Aang asked in confusion.

The chief smiled at both of them at the mention of Iroh. "Actually, it wasn't a complete lie. Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters." The chief gestured towards the cave with one hand. "They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well."

Zuko's eyes widened slightly. "He must have lied to protect them, so no one else would hunt them."

"All this time, I thought firebending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I know what it really is... its energy, and life." Aang said, then smiled widely.

"Yeah. It's like the Sun," Zuko made his hand into a fist and put it against his chest, "But inside of you. Do you guys realize this?"

The chief smiled in slight amusement. "Well, our civilization is called the Sun Warriors… so yeah."

Zuko's eyes widened in another realization. "That's why my firebending was so weak before. Because for so many years, hunting you," Zuko turned to Aang, "Was my drive ... it was my purpose." Aang looked back at Zuko. "So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now, I have a new drive."

Zuko was filled with a sense of determination. This is what he was meant to do, it was his destiny, he could feel it down to his bones and in his soul. "I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world."

Zuko turned toward an open space and shot two strong streams of fire into the open air. Aang then did the same motions as him and shot one, not quite as strong, stream of fire into the air, and beamed at Zuko. Zuko smiled back at him, happier than he had been in a long time.

The chief then turned to them and his face became serious. "Now that you have learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence, we have no choice but to imprison you here, forever."

Zuko and Aang looked at the chief shocked, but then they stiffened and readied themselves for attack.

The chief then chuckled and smiled at them. "Just kidding."

They both relaxed again but the chief turned serious once more. "Although, I do have a question. The Sun Stone was quite obviously a revered valuable of our civilization, and if you weren't looking to steal it, why did you grab it?"

Aang looked back at Zuko with a questioning look on his face.

Zuko blinked then said in a small voice "I… I don't… really know. One moment I looked at it on the pedestal and the next second it was in my hands."

In retrospect, Zuko probably should have realized that the egg would obviously be more protected than just the dance, before lifting the golden egg from the pedestal. It was just… he could tell something about the item called to him... called to his soul.

The chief squinted at them as if considering something, then gestured to the Sun Warrior carrying the red and golden scaled egg to hand it to him. The chief took the egg carefully from the woman and turned back to them.

"There is a story," the chief said, "that has been passed down to me from my ancestors, and before them, it is said that Agni himself appeared in front of the Chief at the time, my grandfather, right after Sozin's Comet all of those years ago. He said that one day, a true master of the flame will unravel the hidden secrets of fire bending itself, and that they will help end this war. Then he gave the Stone to us to guard and look after until that person came to claim it."

The chief held the egg out to Zuko. Zuko looked at the egg, then looked back at the chief with a look that clearly said, 'are you crazy?'

"Just hold it for a second." The chief coaxed. Zuko hesitated once more, but then picked up the egg carefully.

The air all around them stilled, and it wasn't just a 'everyone around was quietly watching this' kind of quiet. It was a 'theres something else here and it's suddenly paying very close attention' kind of stillness.

Zuko hesitated before taking the golden egg out of his arms, He immediately felt the connection he briefly felt before, flare back to life. It felt… warm, and safe. Like the fire the Masters Ran and Shaw just moments before, but deeper, connecting to his chi and wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"-uko! Come on, answer me!" Aang's voice said as his hand on his arm jerked him back to the present.

Zuko inhaled sharply as he was jerked back into the present, eyes going wide and darting back to the chief. He looked down apologetically and held the egg out the chief once more. "I'm sorry, chief, I just… I don't know…"

The chief ignored the offered egg and looked at Zuko in contemplation. The chief glanced back and forth between Zuko and the egg, then glancing at Aang, then turning back to Zuko.

"I have a proposition for you, Prince Zuko." the chief said after a couple more seconds of studying them.

Zuko looked apprehensively at the chief, egg still clutched in his hands. "What is the proposition chief?" He asked slowly.

"I believe that you may be the one the past Master was speaking of. I want you to keep the Sun Stone."

Zuko looked at the chief jaw-slacked. So did Aang. And the man previously holding the egg. And everyone within hearing distance.

"What?! B-But Chief, why in the world would you trust the Crown Prince with the Sun Stone?! It was his great grandfather that commanded that all of the Masters be slaughtered! For sport !" the man next to the chief exploded, outraged.

The chief held his hand up to cut off the man firmly, even as Zuko looked down at the ground shamefaced. "I know, Ham Ghao, but this young man has held up against countless obstacles in his way for all of his life, and yet still standing here now, willingly let the Masters judge him and is teaching the Avatar firebending. Everything fits. He should have the Sun Stone."

Zuko shook his head still looking at the ground in shame. "Chief, he's right though, I've made terrible mistakes in my life and my family has a history of violence that speaks for itself. I can't be this 'master of the flame'." Zuko held the egg out to the chief again, even though he felt as if he should clutch it close to him and never let go.

"And that, is exactly why I want you to take it," the chief said, not moving to take the egg from his hands. "You know what an honor this is and you know how sacred this stone is to our people. I know you will not follow in your father's footsteps, you standing here - with the Avatar no less - shows that much. You have the approval of the Masters. And I can tell you already feel some sort of connection with the Stone. You should have it."

Zuko felt the connection flare slightly, seemingly in agreement. "But it's sacred to your people, I can't take it from you." Zuko argued weakly.

"Yes, you can. The Stone has already chosen you, I can tell."

Zuko bit his lip anxiously. He should give it back to the chief, but…he could tell something wanted him to keep the egg. He needed to keep this egg, he could feel it too. He told a deep breath, bowed to the chief and answered, "I'll do it, and I will protect it with my very life. Aang," Aang jerked to attention, even though he had been trying to stay out of the conversation, "You will help me guard it."

"Of course." Aang answered with a determined smile.

"Then I'll do it." Zuko said to the chief. Then he bowed and made the traditional flame with his hands. "Thank you, chief."

"No, Prince Zuko, thank you."

* * *

"Hey Zuko, are you ok?" Aang asked, concerned.

"Wha- yeah of course, why?" Zuko asked.

Aang raised one eyebrow said, "You haven't let go of the egg since the chief gave it to you."

"Oh," Zuko said. "Yeah I'm fine, I just - uh… don't want to, uh, let it get hurt."

Zuko looked back at the egg in contemplation. He could feel the bond between him and the egg growing stronger, even though it wasn't by much. But surprisingly, he didn't mind too much. The bond felt too warm to ever be something dangerous. It felt… safe.

Aang looked at him like he didn't really believe him, but went back to steering Appa with an "Ok…"

* * *

When they got back to the Southern Air Temple Zuko and Aang showed the rest of the Gaang the Dancing Dragon.

"With this egg the chief gave Zuko and the technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I will be unstoppable!" Aang said enthusiastically.

"What's this egg youre talking about?" Toph asked.

Zuko went back over to Appa, got it out of the saddle then came back over to show everyone.

Sokka stood up and walked over to Zuko and poked the egg. Zuko restrained himself from smacking him. It's a blessing from Agni himself to the Sun Warriors from a hundred years ago, and he just goes up to it and pokes at it ?

"Does it do anything?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shook his head. "No, not really."

"Huh, " he said, then walked back to his spot.

"Zuko should keep it though." Aang said.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"It's an ancient relic of the Fire Nation, and he's the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation." Toph said dryly to her.

"And the chief gave it to him specifically." Aang added.

She pursed her lips and scowled at them, but then said bitingly, "Fine, whatever."

"And what's this little dance you guys learned from the dragons?" Sokka asked with a teasing smile.

Zuko looked at Sokka and glared. "It's not a dance. It's a firebending form."

"Oh yeah, what's your little form called?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile.

"...The Dancing Dragon." Zuko said as he slumped slightly.

Everyone laughed as Zuko cringed in embarrassment.

* * *

That afternoon Zuko went and put the egg in his room then went to start teaching Aang, Therefore, no one was around to witness the egg glow for a couple seconds before going back to normal. At the same time Zuko felt a slight flare in the very faint bond that he had to the egg, then felt it settle down quickly, so he dismissed it.

* * *

Agni smiled as he watched his Chosen from the spirit world with a smile. His Chosen had been manipulated, controlled and exploited his entire life, despite some of his best efforts (he shuddered to think of what would have happened to his little flame if he hadn't helped push him in the right direction). But now he watched with satisfaction as his Chosen connected with one of his chosen species, one of the first species to harness the power of the sun.

So, for now, he would help watch over his children and their group, along with the help of his brothers and sisters.


End file.
